He loves me, He loves me not
by fluffy squirrel
Summary: Ron's cousin, Reggie, is transfered into Hogwarts. Sadly she isn't put into Gryffindor with her cousin and new friends, but is put in Slytherin. She becomes friends with Draco, which the gang thinks is bad. What happens between Draco and Reggie's relation
1. Reggie comes to town

**He loves me, He loves me not**

**Chapter 1- Reggie comes to town**

Ron opened his letter very quickly, excited to see who had written it, his cousin, Regina. George, Ginny, and Fred stood by his side eager to see what she had written to the Weasley family. Regina lived all the way in the U.S.A., and also went to a wizarding school. A school which was supposedly twice as big Hogwarts itself. Ron looked up from the 2 page long letter in shock.

"So, what's happening with Reggie? Why'd she write us the letter?" George asked impatiently.

"You won't believe what happened!" Ron said in a very girlish squeal.

"Well I don't know what happened yet, so I don't know if I can believe it! Just tell us already!" Fred yelled.

"Her school was taken over by demons," Ron started, "The whole school was evacuated and sent to schools all over the world now. Reggie was sent over to Hogwarts. She wants to know if she can just stay this school year. Uncle Henry and Aunt Dot will stay in the states while she's here. Supposedly the school doesn't know if it'll be closed down forever or just this year."

"THIS WILL BE SO COOL! Having another girl in the house! When is she coming?" Ginny exclaimed.

"Well if mum will let her stay, she'll be coming next week. Which is only a week until school starts up again." Ron said.

The 4 of them ran to Mrs. Weasley and handed her the letter. She screamed in shock.

"Honestly what has the wizard world come too!?! All these Demons and shit around hurting us! It's up surd!" she exclaimed.

"Mum! Language!" Ginny said.

"Oh hun, when I'm mad I can curse." She responded.

"So can she stay?" Ron excitedly asked. Reggie and Ron were both the same age, both going into their 6th year in school. When they were younger they would always play together, but they haven't seen eachother in so long, at least 8 years. Knowing that he'd be able to see her everyday for the whole year would make him so happy.

"Well of course children! Ginny she'd have to sleep in your room until you kids go back into Hogwarts. I will write a letter now to Aunt Dot. I think Dumbledore already knows that she's coming, so I don't need to write a letter to him." Mrs. Weasley said. She then went away to write her letter.

Ginny, Fred, and George ran into the living room to talk about the arrival of their cousin, while Ron went into his room to write a letter to Harry and Hermione to tell them about the news.

------------------------------------

Before you knew it, a week had flown by and Reggie just arrived at the Burrow.

"Hello? Anyone here?" Reggie said while knocking at the door.

"REGGIE'S HERE!" said Ron and Ginny, as they ran to the door and threw it open. Ginny hugged her first while Ron waited his turn.

"Wow, Reg you look, hmm, hmm great!" Ron said shyly. She had grown so much since their last encounter with eachother. Her hair was an almost red color, like a strawberry blonde, and her eyes, a gorgeous shade of hazel. She was about 5 foot 6 inches tall and very skinny...a turn on to lots of guys. She had a short skirt on and a shirt, and a pair of sunglasses, which she realized she sure didn't need. She carried 5 suitcases and her wand in her pocket.

"Well you don't look to shabby yourself, cuz. Man actually you look great. I can see the red hair runs in the family." Reggie said, taking off her sunglasses and giving Ron a hug.

"My 2 best friends should be coming over soon to meet you. Well actually they'll be staying with us until school starts." Ron told Reggie.

"Oh cool, well what's their names?" she asked.

"Hermione Granger and Harry Potter." he answered her.

"Oh a girl! Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh Ronnie's got a girlfriend! Ohhhhhhhhhh kissy kissy," she said, whle making fun of him "Oh Ron and Hermione---OH MY GOSH!" Reggie stopped in midsentence, "Harry Potter!?! You said Harry Potter!? He's your best friend?"

"Um yeah....is that so big?" Ron said, astonished that she knew about his best friend.

"He's known all over school! Well he's the boy who lived!" she shouted.

"Reggie? REGGIE! Oh come here everyone! Reggie's arrived!" Mrs. Weasley shouted, everyone ran after her. Reggie gave everyone a big hug.

"Ron you knew she was here and didn't tell us? Honestly Ron, you should tell us when our guest has arrived! Men..................." Mrs. Weasley said. "Well let's all sit down to eat lunch, Reggie are you very hungry after your long trip over?"

"Well not really. I mean New York time is 6 hours behi----" she was cut off mid sentence by her aunt.

"Good I'm glad your hungry! I made roastbeef and cheese sandwiches." Mrs. Weasley said while they all walked to the dining room table.

"Um well is there anything thats not fatning, and doesn't have bread? Like salad?" Reggie asked.

"Salad dear? Well why do you want salad?" Mr. Weasley asked.

"Well you see, in USA, we're all on low carb diets. So we eat like no bread. Salad is good, so is fish, and chicken, you know stuff with like no carbs." Reggie said, while she sat in her seat next to Fred.

"I tell you that President over there has controlled the poor people's lives!" Mr. Weasley whispered. Mrs. Weasley elbowed him in the ribs.

"Well actually, the Pres doesn't do anything. He just goes on his ranch down in Texas and----" Reggie said, but once again interupted by her aunt.

"Ok let's not make this a political talk! I'll make you a salad Reggie." Mrs. Weasley said, stomping into the kitchen.

-------------------------------------------------

After lunch, Reggie put her things in her room. Then before you knew it another knock was at the door.

"Harry and Hermione are here!" Ron yelled at the top of his lungs. He then gave each one of his friends a hug.

Reggie crept down the stairs, unknowing of who she was about to meet. She wondered if they were mean, nice, or plain creepy. Maybe the wonderful Harry Potter isn't what she thought he'd be. She reached the bottom of the stairs and fixed her skirt, making sure it looked fine. She looked towards the door with all the Weasley's already crowding around the new guests.

"Oh here she is! Harry, Mione, this is my cousin Reggie." Ron said, introducing his cousin with his friends. Reggie and Hermione shook hands. Reggie thought she looked very nice and intelligent(oh she has no idea). When Harry and Reggie shook hands, she couldn't keep her eyes off him. He looked just like she thought he would. Black hair, perfectly round hair, and a scar on his forehead. Harry thought Reggie looked pretty hot.

"Why don't you guys help Harry and Hermione up to the rooms." Mr. Weasley told the kids to do.

Ginny, Hermione, Harry, Reggie, and Ron, all ascended up the stair case. The girls all went into Ginny's room, while the guys went into Ron's room. Reggie watched Hermione unpack all her clothes. She was amazed at what she saw.............robes, robes, and yes even more robes. After everyone was unpacked they went into Ron's room to get "acquainted".

"So what's it like in America?" Hermione asked, eager to know more.

"Well it's pretty much like here. The weather's not as rainy though. We wear different clothes. Yeah i dunno...........I guess we talk different too." Reggie responded. She saw Hermione's cat and asked about her.

"What a pretty cat you have!" Reggie said, while Crookshanks came over to her and made her pet her.

"This is Crookshanks. I noticed you don't have an owl," Hermione said.

"Well my owl, Prina, was killed by a demon," Reggie said sadly.

"I'm sorry about that," Ginny said. "Those demon's are so rude! I can't beleive such a thing could even happen!"

"Yeah I know! So what city do you live in?" Hermione asked.

"New York City, in the wizard part. Which muggles don't even know about. I went to Badgersnorts Wizarding School. It was close to Syracuse, NY, that's north of the city." Reggie said.

"HOpefully the demon's will get away from the school," Hermione said.

"Yep, hopefully the school is not going to stop teaching." Reggie said, looking down at her fingers. It then went dead silent..............

"SO, do you have a boyfriend?!" Harry suprisingly asked. Everyone laughed at him. For once he was actually humiliated.

"Well no, actually I don't," Reggie said, still laughing a bit.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley shouted from down the stairs. All of the kids ran out and went down to the table.

-----------------------------------------

They sat down to eat chicken, which Reggie didn't even think people who lived here ate.

"Well with school starting for you 5 in a week, I was thinking about us going to Diagon Alley tommorow!" Mr. Weasley announced.

"Oh great! I was hoping to get my books right away. And Reggie needs an owl!" Hermione said, noticing Reggie had no idea what Diagon Alley was. "Reggie, Diagon Alley is where all wizards go to shop for school supplies and more."

"Oh great! I can't wait!" Reggie said. Everyone went on eating their meal. After cleaning up and talking a little more, the kids were tired and went to bed.

Reggie thought it was going to be great here. She couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok so that is the first chapter of my FIRST story. Of course there's a lot more to happen, we haven't even gotten to the plot of the story. PLEASE REVIEW.

Caroline


	2. Who's the handsome blonde guy?

**He loves me, He loves me not**

****

**Chapter 2- Who's the handsome blonde guy?**

Reggie woke up with a startled bang. She just had a dream about her and Harry Potter. _Gross!_ She thought in her mind. Only Ginny was awake, no one else was. Ginny and Reggie crept around Hermione, still sleeping on the ground, and to the staircase. They went into the kitchen, only to find Fred and George having a butter fight. They threw butter back and forth at each other until the girls entered the room.

"Oh now wait till I tell mum! That was her last stick of butter……Now I think she'll get mad!" Ginny joked around with the twins.

"Oh no Fred! Run away, or else Ginny's going to tell mum!" said George, while the boys walked out laughing.

Ginny took out some cereal for herself and a freshly picked peach for her cousin. Reggie took the peach from her cousin's hand and yawned.

"You won't believe the weird dream I had last night about Harry!" Reggie said.

"Oh tell me! Tell me!" Ginny squealed.

"Well we were on some type of boat when my necklace fell off and went into the ocean," Reggie started.

"Uh huh……." Ginny said.

"So my necklace fell off and Harry was standing right next to me. He dove into the water which was probably pretty damn cold because he was shivering, and found my necklace."

"Uh huh……"

"So I threw over a life preserving tube thing, so he could float. Then I got him back up on the boat."

"Yeah………and…………"

"Then I was so happy to see my necklace in his hand. I was so happy and jumped into his arms. Then he pulled me away and looked into my eyes!"

"YEAH, YEAH, YEAH! Then what!?!"

"Well then he brought me closer to him,"

"Yea……….."

"And then we………"

"And then you did what?"

"Then he brought me even closer to him and………….."

"Ok just say it REG!!"

"We……"

"Oh yeah Ron?! Well then try to beat me down the stairs!" Harry said. The girls immediately ended their conversation, while Ron and Harry raced down the stairs. Harry won and was now doing some victory dance. "_Something British"_ Reggie thought.

"Oh so here you are!" Ron said. "We didn't know where you were! Mum and Dad are sick and lying in bed. I guess they got food poisoning or something. She told me that after we eat breakfast we can go alone by Flu Powder."

The kids finished their breakfast and all got changed quickly. Everyone wore their robes, except for Reggie, who was in some tight pink tank top and jeans, with holes in them.

"That's not very appropriate, Reg, maybe you should wear something else…." Hermione said. Hermione was getting jealous of Reggie because she new how Harry liked her. And besides, wearing that into the alley would make her look like a prostitute. What would Dumbledore think if he found out?

"What are you talking about? This is what we wear back home. Well not in school, but everywhere else." Reggie told Hermione.

When the kids were done, they all went down to the flu powder fireplace. Reggie watched as her cousin said DIAGON ALLEY and was gone in an instant. Ginny was next and did the same. Reggie was pretty scared, she never tried this before. All of a sudden though, she was pushed into the fireplace by Harry.

"All you say is Diagon Alley, VERY clearly. Then you'll be there. Don't be afraid," Harry said, winking at Reggie. Reggie was so grossed out she just had to leave.

"Diagon Alley!!" yelled Reggie, and within a second, she vanished.

-------------------------------------

Diagon Alley was a new site to her. Everyone in robes, she really did feel out of place. There were tons of stores. Book shops, a wand shop, pet shops, and much more filled the street. And at the very end, a bank, which was probably 50,000 times bigger than the burrow. She new where she had to go first, the pet shop.

"Can I go to the animal shop to get a new owl?" Reggie asked the group.

"Yeah, let's go with you. This was you pick out a perfect one!" Ginny said.

The 5 of them walked besides eachother to the shop. She already saw the selection of owls and ran to them.

But meanwhile in the distance Draco Malfoy had just gotten into the alley. The first thing he saw was a girl in a bright pink shirt, someone he didn't know, but thought was very pretty. Sadly a second later, he saw who the girl was with, Granger, the Weasley's, and Potter, the people he hated the most. Malfoy thought that maybe he could get the girl away from those awful people, and bring her to him. He followed the 5 kids into the store.

"What about this one?" Ron asked.

"No to small," Reggie said.

"This one?" Harry asked, pointing to a bird the filled the whole cage.

"WAY to big!" Reggie responded.

"This one's pretty cute. Do you like her?" Ginny said.

"Yeah but she's such a dark color," Reggie said.

"Well here's one!" Hermione said, pointing to one that was just what Reggie liked. She was a white owl, with some light brown areas on her. She was the perfect size too.

"I love her!" Reggie said. Everyone agreed to the great decision and they walked to the cashier.

"Well what do you think I should name her?" Reggie asked, still pondering an answer herself.

"Snowflake!"

"Diamond!"

"Dee!"

"No, no, none of those," Reggie said to all of the suggestions.

"Well what about Blaire," said an unfamiliar voice. Reggie turned around to see a handsome man, probably her age. With blonde hair, slicked back. He had a wicked smile that dragged you into him even more.

"Yes, I like that. My name is Reggie Steewall, and yourself?" Reggie told to the handsome guy.

"Malfoy, Draco Malfoy. You must be new here. I'm going into my 6th year at Hogwarts." Draco said.

"Well me too! I just transfered here from Badgersnorts in the USA" Reggie said delighted.

"Ahhhh an American, well let me show you around and tell you about Hogwarts." Draco said, looking straight into her eyes. The rest of the gang were talking and didn't even notice Draco. When Ron looked up though and saw the 2 of them talking, he got angry.

"Well actually my cousins are showing me around. But thanks for the invite. Their names are Ron Weasl--" Reggie started to say but was pulled away by Ron.

"Malfoy you stay away from my cousin. I dont think she'd ever want to be friends with you. So stay away from her!" Ron said, while the rest of the gang followed her.

"Whow hold up Weasley. I wasn't doing anything to your cousin, who you are very protective of. I was just introducing myself." Draco said, while grabbing Reggie's hand from Ginny's.

"Oh yeah? Well how do we know what you'll do to her?" Harry asked.

"You make me sound like I'm a demon or something. I was just introducing myself. She is gonna probably see me in school anyway, so let me just introduce myself now," Draco said, while the others walked away. "Don't listen to your friends. They don't know what they're talking about. I'm just your average guy. So how come your last names are different if you, Ron, and Ginny are cousins?"

"Well our moms are sisters. So when they got married they didn't keep their last names," Reggie told him. She looked into his eyes, and realized what a gorgeous color they were.

"Well I better get going. I'll see you around in school Reggie." Draco walked away and winked at her.

"Goodbye!" Reggie yelled after him. He waved back at her and walked into another store. Reggie went back to her friends.

"Stay away from him, he's not what you think! He might seem nice......which he sure as bloody hell isn't, but he's evil. EVIL!" Ron said.

"We're enemies. So let me just tell you, your cousin's right," Harry said.

"He seems so nice, you guys can't be right," Reggie said, "And you don't need to be so overprotective." All 5 of them walked to the other stores to get the books they needed for school. For the rest of the trip, no one talked about Malfoy, but Reggie constantly did. She loved his looks, a guy she always wanted.

-----------------------------------------

"So your trip was good?" Mrs. Weasley asked while pooring water for dinner.

"Yes very," all 5 of them said.

"I see your new owl Reg," Mr. Weasley said, while pointing at her in her cage, "What's her name?"

"Blaire," Reggie responded.

"What a great name!" he said back to her. The family ate dinner, and once again before you knew it, they were all tired and went to bed.

Reggie dreamed about Malfoy, and couldn't wait to see his gorgeous eyes again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok 2nd chapter. of course TONS MORE TO COME. I already can predict this will be a very long story. i would write more but I need to go to my dance class.

Caroline

P.S. this story is actually based off a dream i had. yes.........weird.


	3. Hogwarts, here we come

**He loves me, he loves me not**

****

**Chapter 3- Hogwarts, here we come**

"Kids wake up! It's time to get your butts to the train!" Mrs. Weasley shouted. Yes, already the week had gone by. The first day of school was today, and they needed to catch the train to get there. Everyone, except for Reggie, was trying to get up, but they just couldn't. Of course Reggie was up early do to another dream. She had woken up early each day because she couldn't stop thinking about the handsome man at Diagon Alley, Draco Malfoy. All she kept seeing was his eyes and blonde hair. "_Oh I should just stop it,"_ she thought, _"I probably won't even see him at school!" _She got out of her uncomfortable bed and woke up the girls. Of course, they wouldn't get up.

"Ugh………." Reggie said. She knew she had to wake them up some how. "WAKE THE BLOODY HELL UP!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Well they sure did wake up…and so did Harry and Ron in the next room. All of them looked at her like she had 5 heads stacked up on each other.

"Um….I just wanted to wake you up. We need to get to the train," Reggie said shyly.

"THAT'S RIGHT! School starts today!" Ginny said excitingly. All of the kids soon got dressed in their robes. They all had the Gryffindor seal on them, except for Reggie's, which was blank.

"So how do I know what house I'll be in?" Reggie asked Harry, while they all walked down the stairs to the breakfast table. The table was already set with food.

"Well we have a sorting hat. It'll tell you what house you'll be in. There's Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, which is what your new friend, Draco, is on," Harry informed Reggie while he took a bite out of an apple.

"Why are you guys so picky about him?" Reggie asked.

"Hmmmmmmm, well maybe it's because he's not nice at all!" Hermione started, "He calls me a mudblood, he hates all of us, and he just does the rudest things."

"Well maybe you guys are just overacting. You might not have gotten onto his good side. He might be nicer than you know," Reggie said.

"Well Reg, if you want, you can become great friends with him at school and then tell us what he's like!" Ron said smirking.

"_Oh, I'll show you!" _she thought, "_I know he's not bad. I'll become great friends with him and prove them that they're wrong!"_

The kids sat down to eat while Mr. Weasley had just said goodbye to everyone before leaving for work. He even started crying. He wouldn't be seeing any of them for a while, since no one was coming back for Holiday Break. As soon as they ate their breakfast, and took snacks for the trip, they got their luggage, and were on their way to the train station.

-----------------------------------------

"Oh here we are! Platform 9 ¾. Of course this place is filled with muggles, just like every year!" Mrs. Weasley said. The station was very, very crowded. Even more crowded than usual, Ron stated. Everyone had their luggage piled on top of the cart, with their owls on top. Hedwig had made "friends" with Blaire, which made Harry happy, but Reggie not so happy. Hedwig was used to the bumping of the cart. Blaire however was having trouble; she was squawking and flapping her wings.

"Well this might be a problem with all of the muggles here. I don't know how we'll get in there without someone watching us," Ron said.

"Wait what are we doing?" Reggie asked. She didn't see a Platform 9 ¾, and didn't know how they'd get there when it was supposedly right in front of them.

"Well we have to run through this wall. Then we'll be on the platform," Hermione said.

"Whoowwwwwwwwwwwwww! Run? At the wall?"

"Yes run at the wall. Don't worry it'll open for us. It doesn't open for anyone who isn't a witch or wizard. Well I'll volunteer to go first so you can watch," Hermione said. She ran towards the wall, and Reggie closed her eyes in fright. But within a second, she was gone.

"See? That was easy. Why don't you try now, Reggie?" Ginny asked.

Reggie was still in shock. "Um what if one more goes, and then I'll do it."

"I might as well go," Ron said. He ran at the wall, Reggie watched this time, and then he was sucked into it. Reggie, was still in shock but might as well just go. Before anyone said anything she ran at the wall and was sucked into just like her friends were.

-------------------------------------

"So what do you think of the platform?" Ron said. Reggie was still looking at the wall, wondering how in all hell someone could go through solid brick. The station was big, with the large train in the middle. Reggoe was used to just driving to school with a bunch of her friends. Soon, everyone was on the platform looking around too.

The horn rang and everyone on the platform jumped.

"Well this is goodbye!!" Mrs. Weasley said. She gave everyone a big hug and kiss. "Write soon! Be carfull! Don't get hurt!"

"WE WILL!" they all said in unisen, and was off for their cabin room on the train.

"Why don't I believe them?" Mrs. Weasley thought, "Oh well!". She was then off to go back to the Burrow.

-------------------------------------

The 5 kids got into their usual cabin. Ginny and Hermione sat on one side, and Ron, Reggie, and Hermione sat on the other. All of a sudden the train blew it's whistle and started to move right away.

"So you gettin nervous?" Hermione asked Reggie.

"No, not really," Reggie responded, "So how long does this take to get there?"

All of them laughed except for Reggie. "Well lets just say a LONG time," they all said.

"Oh..." Reggie said, knowing she'd get bored easily.

"What house do you want to get in?" Harry asked.

"Well hopefully Gryffindor! This way I'll be with people I know," Reggie said.

"Oh so you mean you don't want to get on Slytherin with Malfoy?" Ron teased.

Reggie didn't want to respond, she didn't want to be teased on how she was new friends with a guy they all hated. So she took out a shiny, silver circle out of her bag, that the others had never seen. She put the headphones over her ears, pressed a button on the circle and started singing along. The others looked at her.

"Um what is that? And what are you doing?" Ron said, picking up her headphones.

"Did you just ask me what this was?" she laughed, and noticed that they were serious, "Well this is a CD PLAYER. Can you say that? Good you better be able to. Anyway, this CD PLAYER plays CD'S. A CD is a disc that plays music on it. I hear the music threw these headphones. I can't believe you didn't know that. You guys must've been on a different continent or something!" she laughed and put her headphones back on, listening to her cd. The others started to laugh, they were on a different continent than her!!

"So what are you listening to?" Hermione asked. Reggie didn't respond though. "Reggie! What are you listening to?" she asked again. Once again she didn't respond. So this time she yelled, "WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TOO!" Ginny, Ron, and Harry stared at her, they never saw Hermione like this. Reggie noticed Hermione yelling and took of her headphones.

"Did you say something?" Reggie asked.

"Ohhhhh never mind," Hermione sighed and then looked out the window.

"She asked what you were listening to," Ginny laughed.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh, Green Day's new cd. It's awesome. Wanna listen?" Reggie said.

"Well sure!" Ginny grabbed the cd player out of her hand and put the headphones over her ears.

"Go the track 3, thats my fav. Then press the play button on the right." Reggie instructed her younger cousin. Ginny followed her cousin's orders and was blown away by the sound of rock music......something she was DEFINETLEY not used to.

It was so loud that everyone else in the cabin could hear it. Reggie even started dancing. Ginny soon turned it off, while Reggie was still bopping up and down to her seat.

"Um thanks for letting me listen...." she said, placing the cd player on Reggie's lap.

"Oh let me listen!" Ron and Harry said at once. They each listened, and liked it a lot.

"Well if they like it, I might as well try it," Hermione said, taking the cd from Harry's lap. She gently placed the headphones on her ears. She pressed the play button and switched to track 5. She was surprised to hear what she did.........hardcore rock.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" she started screaming. She couldn't find the stop button to turn it off. Ginny reached over and turned it off. They all stared at her.

"What was so bad?" Harry asked.

"Ummm, it was to loud. I didn't like it," Hermione said, while Reggie grabbed the cd back from her friend.

"The volume's only on 5!" Reggie said, while looking at her cd player's screen. She put the cd player back in her purse, that was enought of that for the rest of her trip. She looked at her watch and noticed it was only 2 hours since they left the platform. "Where's the bathroom?" Reggie asked. She didn't really need to go, she just needed to stretch her legs.

They all looked at her strangly. "Bathroom??" Harry asked.

"What there's no bathroom on this train?" Reggie said, suprised.

"Do you mean the loo?" Hermione asked.

"Oh yea. Where's the LOO?!?!" Reggie said, cracking up. Loo was such a funny word for her.

"Down the hall a bit. It's a door on the left." Ginny said. Reggie grabbed her purse and left the cabin.

-----------------------------------------

Reggie started walking down the hallway while putting on a fresh coat of lipgloss. She walked down the hallway for a while and still didn't see the bathroom.

"Just down the hallway my butt!" Reggie said to herself, remarking to what her cousin had told her. Everyone in the cabins was smirking at her. They wondered who the new girl was.

She kept walking down the hallway, and finally realized she was getting close. Yes the stench of a bathroom was coming upon her. She passed a cabin, labeled CABIN 42, then right next door was the bathroom.

"Hi Reg!" a voice said. She looked around and saw no one there. She thought it was her imagination, even though the voice sounded oddly familiar. She started to open up the bathroom door.

"Hey! Reggie!" the familiar voice said again. Reggie quickly turned around this time, and a smile came upon her. Poking out of Cabin 42, was a very cute boy.

"Hey Draco!" Reggie waved, then started walking towards his cabin. She didn't know why she waved when he was 10 feet away from her. She must've looked like an idiot now.

"Hi, what's new?" Draco said smiling. The smile had won Reggie over. He stared right into her eyes, and she almost melted in her shoes.

"Um nothing much. What about you?" Reggie said, smiling back at him. Draco smiled a mischevious smile. He looked at her very glossy lips.

"Oh just the same. Hey why don't you come in the cabin for a bit?" Draco asked. His eyes said "YES REG! COME TO ME! COME!"

"Well actually I'm sitting with my cousin and I was just on my way to use the bathroom--I mean loo. But sure, I'll stay for a while!" Reggie said. How could she resist?!? His eyes just dragged her in. Sitting in the room were 2 other guys. Both of them eating large cupcakes. They were on the chubby side of course.

"Crabbe! Goyle! Get those out of your faces! Well Reggie, this is my so called friends, Crabbe and Goyle," Malfoy introduced. Reggie sat down next to Draco.

"Hello. How do you do?" Reggie politly said. Crabbe and Goyle just stared. Their cupcakes even fell out of their mouths. Neither one of them responded.

"Well, ummmm, Reggie, sorry they're a bit.........odd," Draco said, shotting each one of them a look. Crabble and Goyle couldn't stop staring. They thought she was gorgeous. Both of them were jealous of Malfoy, he always got the girls.

"Well guys, Reggie here is the Weasley's cousin. Obviously you can tell she's American," Draco said. But they kept staring at her.

"Yeah so, what house do you hope you'll get into?" Draco asked, hoping she'd first say Slytherin.

"I want Gryffindor, since my cousins are in it." she said.

"I guess that's a good choice," Draco said angryly. Hopefully she couldn't see he was angry. He hoped she wouldn't say that. "Well maybe you'll get on Slytherin, and will be with us. Gryffindor's are more courageous and are always superior. But Slytherin, Slythern is the best!"

"Ohhhhh," Reggie sayed. She didn't exactly know what to say. She looked at her watch, "Well the others might be getting worried that I was gone for a while. I better just go to the bathroom then get back to the cabin. See you at the school!". She walked out of the cabin while Draco yelled goodbye after her.

When she was in the LOO, she overheard the boys talking next door. Suprisingly she could hear them, so she had to keep extra silent.

"So what do you think of her? Well wait..........I think I know what you think," Draco said.

"Well I like her!" Crabbe said.

"Me too!" Goyle said.

"Yeah me too. She's nice. To bad she's cousins with the Weasley's, and even worse, she's now friends with Potter, and Hermione. Hopefully she'll get in our house so we can become really good friends with her, if you know what I mean!" Malfoy said. They all laughed. Even Reggie laughed from the stall. She walked out of the Loo, passed Draco's cabin, winked at him, and was off to her own cabin.

When she got back to the cabin, they were reading, except for Harry who was sleeping. No one said anything about where she had been for that time. She just pulled out a book and started to read.

"Is that a good book?" Hermione whispered.

"Yes very. Maybe I should lend it to you," Reggie whispered back.

"That'll be great, " she said, then went on reading.

Harry, who was still sound asleep, kept leaning his head on Reggie's shoulder. She kept having to put his head back up until the horn rang.

"No Hagrid! Don't do it!" Harry said, waking up. Everyone looked at him.

"Well that means we'll be there in a few seconds!" Ginny said.

They were soon off the train, all their baggages were waiting for them, even the owls.

"Hey there's Hagrid!" Harry yelled. All of them rushed over to him.

"Hello Hagrid. This is my cousin, Reggie. She came from Badgersnorts in New York. She'll be spending the year here," Ron said.

"Hello there," Reggie said, shaking hands with the very large, hairy man.

"Well hello. If you didn't know, I'll be one of your proffesors. I'm also your friends, best friend. Well almost!" Hagrid said. They all laughed. Hagrid seemed very nice to Reg. They all made the walk towards to Hogwarts, with their luggage in the carts.

Far in front of them, Reggie could see a blonde head. She knew who that was and smiled. She couldn't wait for school to get started.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Please review! This is going to be a very long story. I'm hoping to write a chapter everyday.

-Caroline

p.s. my birthday's tommorow! yeah!! :)


	4. And so it begins!

**He loves me, he loves me not**

****

**Chapter 4- And so it begins!**

The Hall was alive with excitement. There were candles everywhere. The ceiling had turned into a fiery night sky. People were at their assigned tables, each one was a specific house.

"So you're finally here!" Harry said, escorting Reggie inside. Reggie was in awe of the school, it was nothing like her one back home. All 5 of them looked up at the ceiling, which seemed to go on forever.

"Hey there's Dumbledore!" Ron said pointing at a man with a beard down to his knees. He was very old, and looked wiser than ever.

"He's the head of the school?" Reggie asked.

"Yep. He's very wise!" Hermione said. Dumbledore stood up and waved his arms in the air; the whole school silenced. Ginny, Hermione, Ron, and Harry, took their usual seats at the Gryffindor table, while Reggie was told to move to the center of the room.

"I'd like to have all 1st years and new students stand right here please!" Dumbledore said, while pointing to the spot in the middle of the 4 tables.

Reggie was nervous. Her heart pounded. She didn't know what she'd get on. Gryffindor? Hufflepuff? Slytherin? Maybe Ravenclaw? She didn't know, but hoped for Gryffindor............or Slytherin. She sighed in deeply and looked to her left. At the end table was a familiar blonde boy talking to his friends. He looked up and caught her eye, then smiled. Reggie smiled back and looked at her right. There was her 4 friends looking at her. Even though Reggie didn't know, they too were really nervous for her.

"Ohhhhhh I hope Reg gets in Gryffindor!" Ginny excitedly said.

"Yeah! But whatever it is, it just better not be Slytherin. She'll hate it, I know she will!" Ron said.

Meanwhile on the other side of the room....

"Hey there's Reggie!" Crabbe said, pointing to her.

"Oh she better get in Slytherin. Aye, Draco?!" Goyle said, elbowing his friend in the rib.

"Cut it ok? She'll get into Slytherin, I know it. Just anything better then that house with Potter in it!" Draco smirked. Professor McGonagall stood infront of the new students with a scroll in her hand, and a seat behind her.

"When I call your name, you'll have to sit here on this chair. Then I'll put the sorting hat on your head. It will put you in your appropriate house. This year, I will start by naming all students transfering into school." Professor McGonagall said, holding up the familiar sorting hat. "Now first is, Reggie Steewall!"

Reggie held her breath, Draco held his breath, Ginny held her breath, and so did everyone else. Reggie walked up to the stool, and everyone was watching her. The hat was placed on her head.

"Gryffindor! Gryffindor! Gryffindor!" the gang whispered from their table.

"Slytherin! Slytherin! Slytherin!" Draco said at his table.

"Ohhhhhh pretty hard!" the Sorting Hat started, "Mysterious, yes. Pretty courageous too. Someone who you can't always read right through! A daredevil too. Hmmm and someone who listens to herself. This is hard but I'll have to say....."

"Slytherin!" Draco said.

"Gryffindor!" Harry said.

Then the room went quiet before the Sorting Hat said....

"SLYTHERIN!"

The whole Slytherin table got up and cheered and clapped for their new friend.

While the Gryffindor table just sat in disbelieve. Every Gryffindor thought they'd be on their team, since she was the Weasley's cousin. The gang was pretty much horrified at what just happened.

"So I didn't think this would happen..."Ginny silently said.

"Well I don't think none of us did!" Harry said. They all sighed.

Meanwhile at the Slytherin table, everyone was shaking Reggie's hand, until she got up to Draco. He gave her a little hug, which she didn't think would happen.

"Congrats Reggie! You'll love this house!" Draco said.

"Yep I bet I will! To bad my cousins aren't on this team too, though." Reggie said. The next name was called for Hufflepuff and another cheer came.

"Oh don't worry. I guess I'll just take care of you now." Draco laughed. Reggie laughed too, but she was still a bit nervous about not being with her friends. She'd just have to make new friends. And now, she could show them how Draco isn't really bad, but just a normal kid.

The rest of the names were called and Hufflepuff got most of the new students. Then a great feast had come. Food came right out of the plates on the table. There was chicken, ribs, and salad.

After their first dinner in their 6th year, they were ordered to go to their rooms. Reggie met the rest of the gang though outside of the Great Hall's doors.

"So....." Reggie said, "I got on Slytherin."

"Well I think we know! I can not believe you're not with us!" Ron shouted. No one knew why he was so mad at this.

"I'll still see you guys right?" Reggie asked.

"Of course you will. We have our classes together." Hermione said.

"Ok. Well know I don't know where the commen room is! Do you?" Reggie asked, looking around for the Slytherin room. They all nodded no. But then out of no where, a hand grabbed Reggie's.

"Come on it's this way!" Draco said, dragging Reggie away from her friends. He smirked at all of them while they walked around.

"See you tommorow then!" Reggie called out. The rest of the gang waved bye.

"She is not going to have fun with Malfoy." Harry said. They watched as Draco and Reggie walked towards the Slytherin room.

-----------------------------------------

All of the Slytherin's walked into their commen room. It was a big room with black and green leather couches. The colors green and silver filled the room. It was pretty cold looking in the room though. Draco, Crabbe, Reggie, and Goyle took a seat on one of the couches, while Reggie was handed her badge and tie. The badge had a snake on it, and the tie was green and silver diagonal lines.

A 7th year stood up infront of the crowd of Slytherin's. "Girls rooms are up the stairs, first door on the left. The boys are up the stairs and the second door on the left. Any questions? Well I'm not taking any anyway. Ok, now you can go to the rooms then."

Reggie stood up and started to walk over to the girls rooms.

"Hey where you going?" Draco asked.

"To the room. Why? Aren't you gonna go to?" she asked.

"Well we can stay up a little longer you know. " Goyle said.

"Yeah I know. But I'm tired. So I might as well just go to bed. Night!" Reg said and left the guys on the couch.

"Well why'd you want her to stay up longer Draco?" Crabbe asked.

"I wanted to show her the shack," Draco replied.

"But we can't be out later than now. What did you even want to do there?" Goyle said. Draco looked at him and smiled.

"What do you think?" Draco yelled. Crabbe and Goyle finally got it.

"That's sick. You've known her for about a week and already you wanna go and............make out in that shack?!?!" Goyle shouted. Everyone still in the room looked at them.

"Shut up you guys! So what, I LIKE HER! Is that so bad? Even though she is the Weasley's cousin, I still like her." Draco said.

"Maybe you should tell her. I know she likes you too." Crabbe said.

"How do you know if she likes me??" Draco asked.

"Just a guess. But I think you should tell her or something." Crabbe said.

"Hmm, I'll think bout it. I might as well go to sleep, since there's nothing else to do...." Draco said, making his way to his bed. "I'll meet you up there!"

Draco thought of if Reggie liked him or not. Maybe he should tell her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: ok SORRY it took a while to update, long story why it did. plz review, personally i think this wasn't the best chapter so far.

the shack in this chapter, is that haunted shack in the 3rd book, where Serius is. Sorry i forgot the name of it! reply if you know it!

-Caroline :)


End file.
